jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoga Hibiki (Continuum – 74928631)
Appearance Ryoga stands out in the crowd due to his regularly rough appearance. His usual outfit consists of his trademark yellow and black speckled bandana (and an unknown number underneath the visible one) around his head, a yellow jumper, black trousers with yellow leg bands around the ankes and a black sash-like belt. He is sometimes shown wearing a blue T-shirt instead of his jumper. His hair, particularly the front fringe, is quite long, obscuring his bandana at the front. He also quite often carries around a black backpack and a red bamboo umbrella either tucked into straps on top of his backpack or in his hand. History Origin Doctor Saotome Genma, physics engineer, was working on concert with General Kuno (Thunderbolt) Godai, creating a new weapon to maintain the Cold War called the Gamma Bomb, which was being open-air tested in the Nevada desert under the supervision of Security Directorate Representative Tendo Soun. It was during this time that Ryoga wondered into the area lost as usual. Tendo Soun’s daughter Akane managed to get him to cover right when the bomb went off and catching them with a full-force Gamma burst. Powers and Abilities Powers Gamma Energy Form: The tissue and bones of his entire body have been augmented in strength and to a certain extent supplanted by an unknown substance during the "Gamma energy" bombardment. Despite Wonder Man's statements that he is composed of "Gamma energy," he is actually composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. Since his last revival, his physiology has changed a great deal and its not clear if his external form is Gamma energy or flesh. Superhuman Strength: Wonder Man possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known, and he can lift well in excess of 100 tons easily. His strength extends into his legs, as he is capable of superhuman leaps covering several hundred feet. Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size, Wonder Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ryoga's Gamma body grants him unlimited stamina and is therefore immune to fatigue. Superhuman Durability: Wonder Man's bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Wonder Man is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high caliber machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. Wonder Man is also resistant to extremes in temperature, being able to withstand temperatures as low as -150 degrees to as high as 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Wonder Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Wonder Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Hearing: Wonder Man's hearing has been enhanced to a superhuman degree. Energy Vision: Wonder Man can see beyond the usual spectrum visible to the human eye. Flight: Wonder Man is able to fly through the air at great speeds, the exact limit of which isn't known. He can fly at speeds in excess of 700 mph. Immortality: For all intents and purposes, Wonder Man is functionally immortal. Because of the Gamma energy that empowers him, Wonder Man no longer ages and he is immune to disease and infection. This same energy sustains his physical vitality far more efficiently than the biochemical process that sustain ordinary human life. As a result, Wonder Man no longer requires food, water, or oxygen. Energy Manipulation (latent): In his energy form Ryoga learned he had the ability to emit Gamma energy blasts of devastating force from his hands and eyes. Size Alteration (latent): '''Another power his energy form granted him is the ability to Alter his size becoming even larger and (possibly) stronger. Abilities He demonstrated the ability to pass through force fields. '''Expert Combatant: Ryoga is an exceptionally proficient martial artist. Ryoga was trained by his mother, with relentless hard training. Strength level Class 100+; Ryoga can lift well over 100 tons. It has been suggested that his strength, upon occasion, to be nearly equal to that of Thor. Weaknesses As a Gamma energy being, Ryoga is susceptible to attacks that disrupt his unique energy pattern. Dispersion would be hazardous, as he might not be able to reform without further assistance from the Scarlet Witch, however this is unlikely. Wonder Man can however, be rendered unconscious and it is possible for him to be injured. Category:Continuum - 74928631